


Omegle Slut

by louisovermyknee



Series: Spanking Series [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caning, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, M/M, Naughty, Omegle, Omegle Roleplay, One Shot, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis does not approve of Harry talking to strangers online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegle Slut

**Harry POV**

            It was Friday night. I had a bottle of pop and a fluffy sensation that was erupting from inside of me. I was in the mood for something that could either be hilariously funny or disastrous by a long shot. Omegle is an anonymous chatting website where strangers can communicate with other strangers via text or video format. Although it sounds useless, you’ll always end up seeing a pair of lace panties or a boner in some point in time. I’ve visited that website a couple times out of sheer boredom and every time I’d do it, Louis would frown upon me.

            I remembered Louis saying that the next time he caught me on a website like that I would be in for it. Of course, I shrugged it off because I did not worry about safety and security as much as I did when I was a kid. That’s just the thing, you know? Adults will make you believe in anything when in the future it’s the complete opposite. It’s a funny thing but a serious issue once it becomes true.

            Abruptly, I was left alone on that particular Friday. I opened up my personal laptop to start my miraculous journey that was meant to be kept a secret. I clicked on the browser and typed in  _omegle.com_  in the search bar. It came up in an instant. Suspecting that it would be a fun night if I did some roleplaying, I chose to chat using the text method. It was going to be good, or so I thought it would be.

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Stranger:** Hey.

 **You:**  Hello!

 **Stranger:** asl?

 **You:**  20 M UK

 **You:** u?

 **Stranger:**  17 F USA J

 **Stranger:** So what do you look like?

 **You:** Curly hair, green eyes. Nothing much to look at.

 **Stranger:**  I bet you are beautiful in person! ;)

 **Stranger:** I’m incredibly horny right now. You wanna help me?

 **You:**  Sure, how can I help you?

 **Stranger:** Talk dirty to me. Plz …

 **You:**  I’m not very good at that …

 **Stranger:** Oh, come on. It’ll be fun! :D         

 **You:**  Alright …           

 **You:**  I wanna take you by the waist and kiss you tenderly.  

 **Stranger:**  Mmm that’s good. More.

 **You:**  I wanna give hickies to you, but only if you want me to.

 **Stranger:**  Oh, gosh. TAKE ME PLEASE!

 **You:**  I want to throw you onto the bed and strap you down like you deserve it!

 **Stranger:**  OH YES! I’ve been so bad for you! Please!

 **You:** I want to punish you like it’s nobody’s business.

“And I want to punish you like the dirty Omegle slut that you are.”

            “AAHH!-Ooohh-heeey Louis. What’s going on?” I didn’t notice him entering the room. I jumped up when he scared me and tried to play it cool whilst hiding the screen of my laptop. Needless to say, I had failed.

            “Don’t ‘what’s going on’ me, Harold;” Louis approached me and practically yanked my laptop out of my grasp. “You know what I said the last time you’ve done this.”

            I could have started rambling off some type of rational sentence to clear my innocence but all that came out was a stutter. “But Lou, I-”

            “And don’t but me either! How much spunk do you have? Don’t you understand that what you are doing is dangerous?” I saw him press the escape button twice and exited the website. I guess that stranger and I had nothing special after all. Louis sat the laptop down and began to reach for my arm. He pulled me off the bed and onto my feet. Immediately, he shoved me to one of the corners of my room.

            “You stand there on your toes and think about what you’ve done. I’m too hot-headed right now to punish you. Wait for me. If I come back and see that you are not in that spot … well, I’ll …” Louis raised his hand as if to finish his sentence but instead he let out an aggravated sigh. I saw him storm towards the door but he suddenly stopped to look me over. An antagonized visage filled his face and he screamed at me for a final time.

“I SAID ON YOUR TOES!”

 With a jolt, I turned my head to face the wall as he instructed me to. My heels perked up so all of my weight was balanced on the balls of my feet. I did not question why he wanted me to stand on my toes. I just wanted him to calm down and stop frightening me with his shouts. I finally heard him leave, shutting the door behind him.

After a long half an hour of antagonizing moments of waiting, Louis finally came back into the bedroom. I decided not to move from my spot because I was not sure what I was in for. Nonetheless, I didn’t want to maximize the pain my bottom was about to experience. I did not turn my head to look at Louis until he called for me.

“Harry,” he said, “Come here.”

I lowered myself so the rest of my foot was on the ground. It was quite tedious to be standing on your toes for such a long period of time. I turned my body around to see that he was sitting next to the laptop on the bed. As I walked toward him, obediently as ever, I came to notice that he had arranged a vast assortment of tools that could be used for the punishing job. A belt and a small cane sat on the bed behind Louis. He saw me gander at the objects and immediately changed my attention from the objects to him. He made me look into his eyes. While reaching for me, he gently rubbed my hand whilst explaining to me.

“Harry,” he sighed, “Harry, Harry, Harry.”

I was becoming anguish. All I wanted to do was to get the whole thing over with.

“Sit on the bed,” Louis waved over to the clear spot next to him. He still kept hold of my hand as I sat down. I could help but blush a little at his loving gesture. Only, he stopped me right on site of it.

“I wouldn’t be smiling, you know. ‘Cause you’re about to get a hiding.”

I frowned.

“Now, are you loyal to me Harry?”

I blinked at him, thinking that it was a silly question to ask. Then again, why not after what I’ve just done? I was flirting with a stranger. Louis has every right to question me.

“Yes, of course.”

“Then why did you do it? You don’t see me going out and messing around with another person. Do you?”

“No,” I let out a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Harry, why did you do it?”

“I was …” there was only one word that could describe my reasoning. I paused because I was scared about how he would react. I continued my sentence when he shared a furious look with me. “I was bored.”

“Bored? I don’t believe that is a good reason to go on and talk to strangers on the internet. Let alone roleplaying in such a naughty manner. Now, do you know what happens if you misbehave, Harry?”

I had to answer him. I just didn’t want to. I paused again, too scared to even open my mouth.

“Harry,” Louis raised his voice but only slightly. “I asked you what happens if you misbehave.”

“You spank me, Louis.”

Louis nodded his head and smiled reassuringly. “Mm-hmm. And that is exactly what I’m going to do.” I had suspected that he wanted me to get myself across his knee but he stood up before I had a chance. “I want to start you off on the bed. Get on all fours. This shouldn’t take too long.”

I did as I was told to do, still keeping my pajama bottoms on. I crawled on the bed with my hands and knees. I kept my head down because I was full of pity for what was about to happen to me. I took the spot next to the belt and the cane and only looked behind me once when Louis grabbed the belt. He ordered me to keep my bottom up. A slim moment after I obeyed, it wasn’t long before I felt the sting.

“What were you thinking, Harry?”  _SMACK_. “Talking to strangers behind my back after I specifically told you I do not approve of it.”  _SMACK_. “How dare you?”  _SMACK_.

“I’m sorry! I was just-OW- mess-playing around!”  _SMACK_.

“Just playing?”  _SMACK_. “This isn’t playing.” _SMACK_

“AHH!”

He gave me a few more licks of the belt until he told me to get off the bed. I was told to remove my pajama bottoms, so I took them off quickly so my punisher would not extend the session. Louis sat down and ordered me to get comfortable over his lap.

“Just to make quite sure,” Louis mumbled whilst pulling down my underwear. I just wanted everything to be over. It was so embarrassing, not only because I was positioned over Louis’s knees, but because it only got worse when a friend busted through the doorway.

“Hey guys! I- oh my gosh.” My neck cranked up to see Ashton had entered at such an untimely matter. His eyes gleamed at the sight of my pink bum. “What the?”

“I’d apologize to you, Ashton, but I am afraid that I’ve got a naughty boy here in need of a spanking. What’s that you’ve got there?” Louis changed the subject to what Ashton was carrying with him.

“We ran out of milk last night so I went shopping;” Ashton handled the gallon of milk to his side.

“Oh, nice! We really needed that. Thank you Ash-”

“THIS. IS NOT. ABOUT. YOUR DIARY. NEEDS!” Louis slapped my bum in between every syllable.

“OUCH!” My gaze lowered to the floor again.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Ashton backed away from the scene. “Sorry I interrupted.”

“Quite alright, thank you. Just put the milk in the fridge.”  _SPANK_

Ashton closed the door and I could hear his descending footsteps as Louis planted a couple more slaps to my sit spots. I coughed after each slap. I questioned what Louis was planning for me next even though I didn’t want to know anything he had in mind. The pity in my situation only increased because of the intrusion. I was sure that I would not be able to take it anymore.

  “You remember this, I hope.” Louis had grabbed the cane and was streaming it across my upper thighs. I lowered my head down in shame. He gave me a quick swat because I did not answer him.

“AHH! The cane!”

“Yep, the cane; and do you know where it’s gonna land?

“On my bottom.”

“On your bottom, boy. Right down your legs as well.” He began to pat my butt lightly but reassuring. It tickled my skin and made little tapping sounds. “Brace yourself.”

I took a deep breath. There was a resounding  _whoosh_  that soared through the air. It did not take long for the sting to return. I could already feel the marks that were forming as the cane began the session. I screamed, but only for a second or two. The continuous impact was nearly unbearable. It made me squirm over my punisher’s lap. My reaction made Louis angry.

“Oops, you better watch your tongue, little slut. People are going to hear you being punished for being such a naughty, naughty boy.”

“OW!”

“Hey, this is what happens to dirty boys.” Another swat of the cane landed on my upper thighs, making me squint even harder. It was an accomplishment to even prevent my arms from flying behind me for protection. He continued to cane me up until I was on the verge of crying. Louis made the situation worse for me because he ordered me to stop sniffling. All I could do was hold it in, swallow my pride and hope that it would all be over soon.

“I haven’t caught the inside of your thighs yet;” Louis said, “let’s take care of that right now.”

And with that, Louis used his spare hand to spread the inside of my thighs so they white parts were viewable. In the back of my mind, I hoped that he would avoid my private parts despite the fact that my ball sack was right in front of him. Louis handled his cane with proficiency, starting at the top of the inside of my thighs. He proceeded to give me periods of lines that trailed down my thighs. My skin jiggled from the effort and it did the same for the other side. My bottom and thighs felt hot. I could only imagine the sight of it.

“You’ll learn, boy.” The cane swatted at my bottom for a final time. “You’ll learn.”

            I felt his hands rub on my sit spots and then move up to my reddened cheeks. I was surprised to see that his hands were cold, but it was probably just the temperature difference and the bruises that were forming. My breathing, which was rapid from before, was now cooling down. However, the calmness did not last forever.

“You know,” Louis ruined the silence, “if you liked surfing the web like that, you should have no problem enjoying this.”

The hand that was caring and soothing had not turned into the enemy. Louis reached below my bottom and through my thighs. I knew exactly what he was going for. My penis felt his touch and I quivered at what happened next. His fingers trailed up and down my shaft. My blood rushed from within me. It did not take long for me to become hard against his knees. I spread my legs so he could get a higher advantage. Though, I have no idea why that would help me at that point.

My climax was drawing near. Louis, himself, was enjoying every moment of it. His hand did all of its bidding and it only made me squirm more than before. My nether regions became dense. It was almost like my body was pleading for me to release it all. I groaned out, notifying the worker that he was doing his job. My hands clenched themselves into the carpet when my erection began to burn my shaft.

As my partner continued to rub, I contemplated whether or not he wanted me to let it go. I wondered if he would punish me even further if I wetted his pants. I asked myself if it would be best to hold it in, but that was not the case considering that fact that I was dying inside. Louis squeezed me. That did the trick. I yelped when I started to ejaculate. I imagined that Louis was quite pleased to see that I had fallen for his act. Concluding that it was a good thing, I was not expecting to be punished any longer. What made it better was that I could sense Louis smiling down at me.

He laughed. It was more than a giggle but less than a chuckle. “You’ve done well, Harry. You’ve been such a good boy to me.”

**THE END**


End file.
